


【鹿樱】南柯

by LoveCandyApple



Series: 火影短篇合集&长篇独立番外 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCandyApple/pseuds/LoveCandyApple
Summary: 【预警】：cp中忍鹿&下忍樱，上忍鹿&中忍樱，3.14White Day特供，ooc，微意识流，短、完。其实没什么好预警的，看标题我觉得就有聪慧过人的小伙伴猜到这篇写的大概是什么内容。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, 鹿樱
Series: 火影短篇合集&长篇独立番外 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801267





	【鹿樱】南柯

*  
七月流火的说法充满了误导性，天气依旧闷热得要命，眯起眼睛甚至可以看到空气中翻滚波动的热浪。  
鹿丸身上规规矩矩地穿着木叶中忍标配的锁链衫和黑色忍服，甚至还刻板地在最外层套上了厚度可观的马甲。他和手鞠走在中心街上，有一搭没一搭地聊着中忍考试的合作细节，细密的汗水从额头和发梢上不断冒出来，但他没精力也没心情去管。  
似乎是他无意识间说了什么无聊透顶的玩笑话，逗得手鞠忍不住用手掩在唇前轻笑出声。他微微侧头去看她，手鞠平时总是紧绷着的容颜此刻柔和了几分，犀利的深绿色眼睛弯成月牙的形状，在阳光下颜色更加澄澈一些，看起来像清浅的翡翠。  
这样笑起来的眼睛有点像一个人。

「可是像谁呢？」

像是遇到一个难解的问题，鹿丸的脚步忽然顿住，主干街道上熙熙攘攘的人流从他身旁经过，一种难言的违和感由心而生——他不该在这里、他不属于这里、他得离开。  
身旁的手鞠似乎在叫他的名字，掺着喧嚣的叫卖声和交谈声变成混沌的背景杂音，只让他感觉更加心慌地想要脱离这里。

混乱中有人撞了他一下，鹿丸摇晃了一下站稳，猛地回过神来。而刚才迎面撞在他胸口的小姑娘此刻跌坐在地上，龇牙咧嘴地揉着磕绊的痛处，然后挠着头不好意思地向他道歉。  
鹿丸怔愣地看着女孩精灵一样的绿色眼睛，她的身高只到他的胸口，淡粉色的及腰长发用护额当做发带束起，穿着红色的忍裙，深蓝色的忍靴之上是纤细的脚踝和白皙的小腿。她见他没有反应，伸出手掌在他眼前晃了晃，出言确认他是否无恙。

那一刻鹿丸不知道该怎样描述自己的心情，尘封多年的记忆毫无征兆地被唤醒，陈年伤疤被血淋淋地撕开，痛楚从身体的最深处传来，言语和动作都随着断层的大脑一齐失控。  
他记起了刚才在手鞠的笑容里看到了谁的影子，也伸手将面前的女孩拉入怀里紧紧拥住，像是抱紧了失而复得的珍宝。  
他听见自己声音颤抖、哽咽着呼唤她的名字：“樱。”

*  
名字叫樱的女孩今年十二岁，是今年刚从木叶忍校毕业的忍者。不知道是担当上忍脑子进水还是急功近利的缘故，包括樱在内的小队成员刚刚满足报名资格，就被推荐参加中忍考试。  
初遇那天，小姑娘在大街上被陌生人抱住的时候也是慌张地不行。两个队友将她从鹿丸怀里解救出来的时候，她满脸通红不知所措，却仍是手舞足蹈地拦住一脸防备想要向鹿丸讨说法的同伴，解释都是自己的错，眼前的大哥哥只是被她撞得精神恍惚认错了人而已。  
她说完这番话之后小心翼翼地瞪着大眼睛看着他，仿佛在纠结是否真是因为自己的缘故，他才会失了智一般作出令人费解的言行，甚至准确无误地叫出了初见之人的名字。  
最终樱被队友们拉着离开，而鹿丸则在原地矗立了一会之后告别了一脸不解的手鞠匆匆回了火影楼。

他们再见的时候就是中忍考试的考场。他作为监考官坐在监视屏后，看着粉发少女带领两个队友绞尽脑汁破解他刻意刁难的考题，看着她在死亡森林里坑蒙拐骗凑齐天地卷轴，又看着她拼死守护负伤的同伴。  
鹿丸也尝试克制自己，但他的目光始终无法从她身上挪开。  
第二轮考试结束后，他亲自把昏迷的樱送到了诊疗室。个人战环节不由他负责，于是干脆守在她病床前，得知她只是受了皮外伤之后才放下心来。  
鹿丸盯着樱的睡颜很久，最终还是忍不住伸手勾起她的一缕长发绕在指尖。

「幸好也没有伤到头发。」

他想到这里愣了一下，不明白自己为什么突然蹦出这个想法，也不明白脑海里为什么平白出现她咬破嘴唇，浑身是血眼神凶狠地割断自己长发的样子。  
他摇摇头把过于丰富且毫无根据的臆想画面赶走，专心致志地看着她安睡的脸庞。  
或许是太累了，樱昏睡了一个下午，黄昏时才醒来，迷迷瞪瞪睁开眼时嘴里还咕哝着说想吃红豆丸子汤。等她揉揉眼睛发现他就坐在自己身边的时候差点惊得摔下病床。  
他则被她像一只小兔子一样一惊一乍的神情逗笑。可能是未曾想到这样一件微不足道的小事能让他如此开怀，鹿丸莫名生出一种自己已经很久没有这样开心过的错觉。  
樱见他的笑意里带了一点讥诮也不好意思起来，询问了一番之后得知原来是鹿丸将她送到医院来的，这才连忙道谢。

她道完谢后病房里一时陷入沉默。鹿丸没有离开的意思，也不知道如何同年下的女孩子交流，于是干脆盯着窗外被夕阳烧红的云朵发呆。  
樱抬头看了他一会突然问道，她的两个同伴怎么样了，是顺利进入个人赛还是也被送到了医院。  
鹿丸解释他们两人都进入了下一轮考试，樱才放下心来，只是眉宇间稍稍透出一丝失落。  
她嗫嚅了一会后说，自己比起两个同伴没有什么特长，出身平凡没有秘术或是血继界限的加成，体术忍术毫不出众，时常还会拖后腿，虽然这次考试中她已经尽了全力，但还是被两个伙伴落在身后。  
她说完后又惊觉自己的言语仿佛是向陌生人诉苦，连连摆手说请他不要放心上。

鹿丸没有马上给出回应，只是忽然有些心疼她。樱在考试中每一点努力他都看在眼里，她的付出也绝不像她自己口中说得那样不值一提。只是她看重别人甚过于看重自己，考虑伙伴甚过于考虑自身，所以全世界只有她不知道自己到底有多好。  
可对于这些，他无法出言劝慰，也认为自己无法说服她，所以只能学会欣赏这种一意孤行的固执背后隐藏着的坚韧与可爱。  
他无言地伸手揉了揉她细软的浅色头发，片刻之后没头没脑地提起，五代目有意培训出色的医忍，问樱愿不愿意跟随纲手大人修行，如果学会了医疗忍术不仅不会再拖后腿，还能成为强有力的可靠后援。  
她在听他说完这段话之后愣了很久，反应过来之后抓住他的胳膊激动得一个劲地摇晃，反复确认她是真的有机会成为五代目的弟子之后才放开他的手，嘿嘿地傻笑起来。

她面颊因为笑意而扬起一个柔软又可爱的弧度，在夕阳下看起来模糊又失真。他下意识地伸手去触碰，以确认她的存在不是自己的幻觉。  
鹿丸带着薄茧的手指划过樱白皙柔嫩的脸侧，带起一阵瘙痒。她惊讶地瞪大眼睛看着他，却没有躲避，就如那天没有躲避他唐突又失礼的拥抱一般。  
甚至这次，她只是稍微犹豫了一下，伸手抓过他想要收回的手掌，笑着说了一声谢谢。

她谢他什么呢？谢谢他看似无心的建议，还是谢谢他今天送她到诊疗室来？  
可这些明明都是无足挂齿的小事罢了。

鹿丸忽然觉得心慌。他抽出被她温热掌心牵住的手，匆匆起身脱夺门而出，甚至忘记和她道别，说一句下次再见。  
他靠在医院微暗的角落里，描摹自己手心上错综复杂的纹路，覆上了自己的鼻尖。阴影帮助他彻底将复杂的心思藏进深沉的眼底，没有把不能见光的哀恸与贪念毫不掩饰地曝露出来。  
他轻嗅着手上残留下来的属于她的气息，合上双眼，又一次向自己确认道——「她完好无损、她是在我身边的。」

*  
鹿丸和比自己小四岁的樱交集多起来是在她拜师纲手之后，后来她十四岁的时候通过中忍考试，他也在十八岁的时候升为上忍，接替静音成为火影助手。  
她修行和任务之余就是天天围着火影办公室的大小事务打转，甚至见他的时间比见两个同伴的时间都要多。  
开始她会红着脸向他请教工作上的事宜，相熟之后也会偶尔闲聊提起琐事，譬如班里的两个男孩子时常意见不合闹矛盾，她夹在中间左右为难。  
鹿丸则会耐心地听她絮叨一阵，伸手揉揉她的头发，粉饰太平说男生之间打闹掐架都很正常，告诫她少掺和其中，省得他们动起手来没分寸会伤了她。  
樱通常会将他这个前辈的话奉为除师傅以外的金石良言，乖乖地点头称是，然后他就再拍拍她的小脑袋以作她听话的嘉奖。

周围了解他的前辈很快发现了违和点，疑惑一直为人处世相当冷淡、对着女孩子只会搔头嫌麻烦的鹿丸为什么能耐下性子和比自己小不少的樱相处愉快。  
火影楼里流传起不太好听的谣言，但樱也没有因此和他疏远，只是从前直视他的目光里带了点躲闪，会在他靠近她的时候不自觉地红了耳根，像是一个生怕自己心事不被暴露的天真少女。  
鹿丸知道她对他有隐晦到连自己都未曾察觉的好感，也知道自己早就对她动了心，但他不想急于求成确定关系。他习惯于循循善诱，一点一点引导她走向他为他们安排的既定结局。

樱十五岁那年阿斯玛和红奉子成婚，婚礼场面不大，至少对于阿斯玛猿飞家嫡系一脉的身份来说，还是低调得过分了些。  
作为学生和忘年好友的鹿丸自然在被邀请的行列之中，阿斯玛私底下还对他说记得要把樱带来给一众好友熟识一下。鹿丸一边嫌弃阿斯玛啰唆，一边还是忽悠着樱作为他的女伴带来了婚礼现场。  
也不知道是什么缘故，樱和井野似乎很能谈得来，三言两语就打开了话匣子，在鹿丸向参加婚礼的其他宾客招呼问好的时候，两个人就坐在宴席桌一旁聊个不停。鹿丸一向知道樱很招人喜欢，但她能和他的朋友这样亲近，还是让他不禁感到欣慰。

鸣人也参加了婚宴，勾着鹿丸的脖子调侃起火影楼里半真半假的传闻，好奇地探头探脑，说要见一见这位被他藏得严实的小童养媳究竟是什么样子。  
他心里莫名地不愿意让樱和鸣人有所来往，只是打个照面也不行，就像他不愿意她的那两个毛躁的同班队友围着她打转一样。  
鹿丸皱着眉头啧了一声，不动声色挡住鸣人的视线，反客为主勾肩搭背地把他往宴席边上拼酒的一众人群里一推，轻而易举地转移了金发小子的注意力。然后再后退两步默默远离人群，走回樱的身边。  
她见他来露出一个灿烂的笑脸，又疑惑地问那边吵吵嚷嚷地是在做什么。鹿丸摸摸她的发帘，敷衍道是糙汉子在撒酒疯，让她离远点别去凑热闹，于是樱从善如流地点点头，和他说起刚才与井野聊及的他的陈年趣事。

可惜婚宴被突发任务打断。五代目派静音亲自来叫鹿丸和阿斯玛去开紧急会议。  
如果不是十万火急的任务，就算是火影也不会轻易来打扰婚礼。樱有些心慌，鹿丸拍了拍她下意识抓住他的手，叫她放心等他回来。

他也的确成功完成任务回来了，只是连同阿斯玛在内的所有小队成员都受了重伤，最终被前往支援的小队救回木叶。他意识恍惚间拉住了不知什么人，确认队友都平安无事后才昏迷过去。  
等鹿丸醒来的时候已经是深夜，浑身的伤口也随着意识一起清醒。他皱着眉头想要挪动一下酸痛的脊背，却发觉身体沉重无力。他压抑着牙关中快要脱口而出的闷哼，适应了黑暗的眼睛也看见了靠在病床边打瞌睡的粉发姑娘。  
她看上去很疲惫，眉头紧锁双唇抿成一条线，头一点一点地耷拉着。他叹了一口气，有些焦灼的内心忽然平静下来，伸手去托住她的脸颊。  
他刚碰到她，她就醒了，眯着眼适应了一会光线后，翠色的眼睛便对上了他的。或许是月色映衬，又或许是含了对他劫后余生欣喜的泪光，樱的眼眸看上去波光粼粼的。  
她磕巴了一会不知该说些什么，片刻之后才想起正事，一边开了一盏小灯确认他的生命体征，一边将负伤同伴的现状转述给他。

他淡淡地应着她的话，自始至终都在看她脸上专注的神情。  
樱确认鹿丸的身体状况暂时无碍之后，他忽然开口问她为什么这么晚了还在这里。  
她愣了一下避开他的眼神，说下午的时候奈良夫妇已经来看过他，确认性命无碍之后为了避免在医院久留会为诊疗带来不便，就先回家等待消息。  
他觉得她转移话题的拙劣技巧有些可爱，于是不依不饶地又问了一遍，为什么这么晚了还在这里。  
她有些恼怒地回过头来瞪他说，总要有人照顾重症病患才行，如果她不在这里的话，他希望会是谁来照顾他。  
鹿丸笑了，也不知道自己为什么能在每一个关节都疼得要命的情况下笑出声。他只知道，虽然她没有把他期待的那个答案说出口，他也已经明了她的心思。

鹿丸最后问了樱一次，为什么这么晚了还在这里。  
她咬着唇不肯回答，他眼神黯了一下，难得强势且不容拒绝地将她拽入怀中。樱轻呼一声怕撞上他的伤口不敢随意挣扎，于是他得寸进尺地微微抬头堵上她聒噪惊慌的言语，揽紧她的后颈和腰肢，带着些许急切撬开她的矜持与羞赧，永无餮足一般誓将她每一寸的味道都品尝罄尽。  
他放开她的时候，她呼吸都在发颤，眼眶也微微发红，纤细的手指却在他的脸侧流连。最终她放弃和他眼神无声地对峙，叹息一声靠在他的颈侧，泄愤似地在他的耳垂上轻轻咬了一下，觉得自己有些过分，又弥补地亲了亲刚才自己留下的齿痕。

他忍着浑身的伤痛侧身将她抱入怀里，呼气一下下地拂过她头顶的发旋，感受着彼此紧紧相依的胸腔里她跳动的心脏。  
鹿丸闭了闭眼，终于忍不住疲惫放任自己坠入梦乡。

「你现在属于我了，对么？」

*  
从那之后鹿丸和樱两个人开始了心照不宣的交往，三年之后他向她求婚，他们就成了结发夫妻。  
婚礼办得比阿斯玛结婚时还要低调，除了双方父母、关系紧密的长辈和井野丁次之外几乎没邀请别人，当然，鹿丸一直看不太顺眼的樱的两个同班队友也在邀请名单之列。  
婚礼那天樱刚满十八岁，鹿丸二十二岁。  
他们过上了平平无奇的夫妻生活，就像是从前鹿丸眼中自家亲长相处时那样。他甚至十分没良心地认为，樱就算是唠叨起来也比自家老妈要温柔贴心得多。  
她会在晨起的时候为他准备好早餐，他下班疲惫回家的时候，她窝在沙发上等他，厨房里飘来他喜欢的饭食的香味。休息日的时候他们窝在被子里睡懒觉，下午的时候他在廊下和她下一会将棋，累了就枕在她的膝上眯着眼睛晒太阳。  
她会拉着他一起处理家务，聊生活和工作上的琐事，每天临睡之前缠上来向他索要一个晚安吻。  
他儿时想要的理想生活，就是如今和她在一起的样子。

两年之后樱有了他们的孩子。  
她告诉他这个消息的时候，他刚从下着瓢泼大雨的屋外回来。她帮他换下外套，替他用干毛巾擦干了发尾，踮起脚尖飞快地偷亲了他一下。  
鹿丸趴在餐桌上揉着太阳穴，樱背对着他将刚刚切好的豆腐放入味噌汤里。她说起怀孕的事情，语气毫无波澜，就像是随口提起家里的酱油用完了，让他明天下班的时候顺路带一点回来，以至于鹿丸将这条爆炸性信息左耳进右耳出，自然而然从脑子里过滤出去。  
厨房里安静片刻，只有煮沸的水发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音。等鹿丸意识到刚才听到了什么的时候，惊喜地几乎瞬间蹦了起来，莽撞地差点把椅子掀翻。  
他将她横抱起来傻乎乎地转了好几个圈，有些晕头转向的时候才反应过来自己的举动有多危险，连忙把怀里的姑娘稳稳当当抱到了沙发上坐下。  
如果现在鹿丸的面前有一面镜子，他大概就知道自己现在的笑容有多么痴憨。不过就算他知道，眼里的笑意也依旧不会停下。  
他把耳朵贴在她的小腹上去努力辨别此刻根本无法察觉的婴孩胎动。樱无奈地念叨起医学常识，发现他根本没有听进去，只好哭笑不得地推搡了他几下，笑骂道：“真是个笨蛋。”

樱有了孩子之后鹿丸就尽可能地陪在她身边。  
五代目心疼小徒弟，于是对鹿丸也格外照顾一些，期间只要情况允许，就不会派给他耗时长或者危险度高的任务。  
相对应的，火影楼的幕后工作纲手也没有少塞给他。尽管加班的日子不减反增，但每天都能见到孕期的妻子，对于鹿丸来说没有比这更能令人安心和幸福的了。  
日子安稳又平淡，他会陪她定期做体检，之后手牵手散步回家，每天最需要操心的事情就是怎样找到新奇可口的吃食让她的胃口更好一点。  
他们给孩子想了很多富有美好寓意的名字，饱含着期许与祝福，最终名字想得太多，两个人决定等宝宝出生之后让他或者她自己抓阄决定。

樱怀孕八个月的时候，鹿丸不得不出一趟村，代表火影去岩隐村参加合作洽谈会。  
樱倒是没说什么，只是头天晚上为他细细收拾了行囊，叮嘱他早去早回一路小心。妻子对自己的出差没有表现出任何不舍，这让鹿丸感到心里非常不平衡，就好像他们之间相处从来都是他更为黏人一些。  
有些委屈又不便宣之于口的鹿丸在临出发的早上恶作剧一般地伸出手指去挠樱的脸颊，看她哼哼了几声，又忍不住俯身轻啄她甜美的睡颜，想要把贪睡的妻子闹醒。  
她也终于如他所愿睁开眼睛，有些嗔怪地看着他，最终还是败下阵来起身去拥抱他。

玄关处忽然响起沉重地敲门声，一声比一声重，似乎还传来了井野和丁次的声音。但还不止他们，似乎此番同行的人都堵在他家门口。  
樱在他怀里闷笑了几声，说外面那群单身狗是不是算到了他会赖在她这里舍不得走，干脆上门来抓人。  
鹿丸抚了抚她的长发敷衍说，可能是吧，心悸却随着呼喊他名字的声音越来越严重。他拥紧了她，脑海里突然跳转到她十二岁、他十六岁时初遇的那个格外炎热的夏天，忽然生出了一种将要永远失去她的恐慌感。  
樱似乎察觉到了他的不安，于是抬手轻轻地拍着他的背，嘴里哼唱起她最近刚学的未来准备哄他们的孩子安睡时的歌谣。  
末了，她开玩笑说：“要不你留在这里别走好了。”  
他摇了摇埋在她颈间的头，声音带了一点鼻音轻轻说：“你等我，等我来找你。”

*  
鹿丸似乎是最后一个从无限月读中醒来的人。  
井野和丁次围在他身边喊着他的名字，就连鸣人和佐助也都站在一旁。他忽略众人惊诧的目光，若无其事地用沾满尘土的手掌抹去眼角的残余的泪，拍了拍身上的落灰起身，淡定地说了一句：“都结束了。”  
这句话没带任何的感情色彩，听不出来他是为了确认现状提出一个疑问句，还是冷静的陈述旁人已知的结局。  
最终围着他的人群散开，同期和队友各自去处理战后的事务，只有鸣人留下来问了一句：“你还好吧？”  
鹿丸冲他挑了挑眉毛，瞥了一眼他和佐助一样的断臂后不冷不热地回答：“还好，和你差不多。”  
鸣人咧嘴笑了笑。在很多不知如何应对的场景下他都会这样笑起来，掩饰场面的尴尬和自己的尴尬。  
卡卡西远远地叫了他一声，于是鸣人如获大赦一般向鹿丸说了一句“回见”，转身离开时脚步顿了一下，最终还是回过头来，象征性地用剩下的那只胳膊拍了拍鹿丸的后背。就好像无言地单方面宣告，无论鹿丸态度如何，他在他心里永远都是好兄弟一般。

鹿丸的的确确曾把鸣人视作自己最好的兄弟之一，就算是在忍校那会，鸣人被群嘲、欺负和孤立的时候，他也是这样认为的。  
直到樱十二岁那年，在医院天台死在漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助冲向对方的杀招下。螺旋丸和千鸟贯穿了她的身体，花朵一般的女孩就像残破的布娃娃一样，死在她最在意的两个同伴手里。  
她生命消逝的最后一刻仍在担忧他们能否从伤人伤己的争斗中解脱出来，脸上没有一丝对于死于友人手下的不可置信。

她死的那天是他晋升中忍的同一天。  
他在忍者登记处报道之后拿着新发的中忍套装时还在回想，死亡森林里她伤痕累累地拼死守护鸣人佐助的样子。他躲在隐蔽处看到的时候心脏跳动得从未如此快过。异常的悸动下他甚至一反常态没头没脑地觉得，她割断了养了很久的头发真是可惜。  
他心里盘算着如何让井野叫上七班一起去烧肉Q聚餐的时候，身后火影楼中的忍者倾巢而出，高喊着“九尾和宇智波家的末裔在天台上杀害了一个女孩，快去控制住现场防止双方暴走。”  
手中的忍服掉落在地，塑料包装纸发出刺耳的摩擦声，鹿丸的世界在那一刻只剩下了尖锐的耳鸣。  
最终结果不言而喻，佐助在被控制住定罪之前叛逃离开木叶，鸣人则因为是九尾封印容器的特殊身份被自来也带在身边监护，一边修行控制力量，一边接受良心的谴责。

而现在他们都摇身一变成为了四战的英雄，多么可笑。  
想到这里鹿丸忽然不受控制地大笑起来。他从来没有笑得这么猖狂又放肆过，因为他很快意识到自己其实更加可笑。  
樱走的那年他还没来得及看清自己，而这个该死的无限月读却轻易把他看穿。他明知自己身在梦中，想要逃离，却仍然无法拒绝地沉溺在她虚幻的笑容之中。  
直到现在他还清晰地记得她与他肌肤相亲的每一个夜晚，记得她所有哭笑嗔痴的表情，记得她的吐息、她的亲吻、她毫无保留的拥抱，记得她抚摸着隆起的腹部时哼唱的歌谣。  
他也记得，她微微蹙着眉头无奈地笑起来对他说：“真是个笨蛋。”

他甚至在梦境中度过了想象中同她的半生。  
多可笑，简直太可笑了。  
原来从那么早开始、原来他一直最想要的，唯有她而已。

他笑得直不起腰来，甚至跌倒在地上，声音沙哑得让笑声听起来像是呜咽的哭嚎，就连眼泪淌出来也不去擦。  
周围清理战场的忍者没有人靠近来查看他的状况，或许是因为不敢接近，又或许他们也和他一样，面对着断壁残垣和心里的百孔千疮，早已无力顾及别人。  
半晌之后鹿丸停下了毫无意义的情绪宣泄，沉默地垂下头，混乱的思绪也终于回归冷静。在按照梦里的约定一般，在生命终结去见她之前，他还有事情要做。  
他要为他们未来在黄泉之下的重逢备上一份盛大的贺礼。  
樱从前最期盼的不过就是和七班的挚友们和睦相处而已，现在鸣人和佐助已经握手言和，这副场景她也一定很想见到。

那他就送他们去陪她好了。那么多年前欠下的债，不是四战结束就能一夕偿还的。他要连本带利，替樱和自己全部讨还回来。  
她想要的，他都会献上给她。等他磨好剔骨刀，一点一点，慢慢解决。  
鹿丸深吸了一口气，再次在战争过后的废墟中站起身来，不悲不喜地冷眼看着刚才漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助离开的方向，手指轻轻地敲了敲裤线，随身携带的金属打火机隔着布料发出“叮”的一声脆响。

*  
鹿丸的生命终结在二十四岁那年。  
他躺在血泊里气息奄奄，生命的最后一刻，眼前跑过的走马灯是十七岁那年在无限月读中做的美梦。  
身边的下属声嘶力竭地叫着他的名字，似乎想要凭借着高分贝的呼唤把他残破的意识拉扯回人世，吵得他皱了皱眉头。  
可惜他已经没有力气说话，不然他也想拍拍同伴的肩膀，满不在乎地安慰一句说：“没什么，不过是死亡而已，没那么可怕，不必放在心上。”

也真的没什么，不过是从梦里醒来，又从梦中睡去而已。  
他再次睁眼不知道能不能回到梦里和樱分别的时候。不知道她有没有在他离开的时候吃不下饭、睡不着觉、想他想得要命。有也很好，没有也很好，总之他马上就来见她了。  
也不知道他们的孩子出生了没有，是男孩还是女孩，到底要起什么名字才好。  
对了——他合上眼前迷迷糊糊地笑了笑——当初和樱约定好，要靠抓阄来决定的。

*  
木叶六十年夏，八月，奈良鹿丸晋升中忍，春野樱逝世，宇智波佐助叛逃，漩涡鸣人离村修行。  
木叶六十五年秋，十月，第四次忍界大战结束，宇智波佐助重回木叶。  
木叶六十六年夏，八月，多方努力未果，宇智波佐助被判死刑，立即执行。  
木叶七十一年夏，八月，九尾人柱力漩涡鸣人无端暴走，查克拉爆体而亡。  
木叶七十二年夏，八月，奈良鹿丸死于执行机密任务途中。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 【后记】  
> 月读世界的梗在火影同人里挺常见的，但北极圈鹿樱还没有人写过，我就先写了，估计以后还会再写一个（已经有脑洞了），那个肯定特别特别甜，纯甜，我发誓。  
> 本篇脑洞来源于长篇，写到15破碎还是16覆水的时候（打这两篇的title时我都没翻看，我记性真好...自吹自擂不要脸.jpg），本命也是鹿樱的一位太太给我留言，大概是说，如果卡殿来晚一步，樱姑娘死在鸣人和佐助手里到底会怎么样。  
> 前几天脑子里突然就蹦出来当时聊过的这个梗，于是就有了《南柯》。想标题的时候我还在“南柯”和“黄粱”中纠结过，最初用的名字是黄粱，后来确认过典故之后决定改用南柯更贴切一点，感兴趣的可以去查查。
> 
> 刚刚去看了是长篇15中聊的，当时说能写个番外，现在还真写了个短篇，哈哈。  
> 对了，鹿丸月读梦里我还埋了一把刀，不知道哪个小可爱能抿出来，嘿嘿。如果没有标答我会在一天后评论区自问自答（被打死&尴尬.jpg）。


End file.
